heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-10 Sentry Meets...
Shopping. It's a necessity of life. In this case, the girls are laundering some of the new, sequential bills that got in caught up in the haul from the Gotham bank. They're at an art gallery, of all things. It's a bit pricey but the security cameras are strategically placed so as not to compromise the privacy of the buyers. They've been courting this gallery for a while now and it's worth it. All they need to do is purchase some likely works for themselves and then put each into an auction... where they'll make sure at least three people fall in love with it. Once they have clean money, they can slip some more to Bruce to buy supplies for the medical clinic They leave the gallery significantly poorer, with the paintings bought and shipping arranged. It's a beautiful day, they're in a lovely mood, arguing gently about what to do next. |"Let's look at houses."| Having a real home is still a pipe dream, but... |"There's a brownstone for sale."| |"The one we passed on the way to leave money for that nice lady with all the cats?"| |"Let's get a cat."| |"We can't have a cat, we're always on the move."| |"We'll get a cat carrier!"| They burble along blissfully, hidden from most eyes, dreaming about things like cats and kitchens, when something pricks at their awareness. The jolt of abject terror that they throw out is purely instinctive. They're unaware of the targets of the deception until after it's happened. Somewhere, in the back of their complex gestalt, they caught drifting thoughts of a Weapon Program and images of Laura's face. Civillians are fleeing in all directions, into the street, into stores, clawing to dive into the safety of the nearest cab. Four completely innocuous looking men stand alone--half a block apart from each other--in the empty space left by everyone with a working mind trying to escape the vicinity. ><-->< LOCAL DISTURBANCE DETECTED. ><-->< Sentry stands quietly before a bare, thick metal door. A door that looks like it leads into a gigantic safe or vault of some kind. He stares lifelessly at it, at least, until the resonating voice of his computer bounces through the empty halls. "What's the source?" ><-->< CLOTHING SHOP. LOWER MANHATTAN AREA. ><-->< "Identify." ><-->< FOUR HUMAN MALES. ARMED WITH FULLY AUTOMATIC WEAPONS AND HIGH POWERED TRANQUILIZERS. ><-->< Sentry was already heading towards the center of the Watchtower at this point, to what he called the 'takeoff' room. Once in the rather small chamber, he voices out a clear command. "Unseal flight hatch." A dual-sided metal hatch rotates and contracts, revealing an opening approximately nine feet in diameter. With a blinding blur and trailing golden light, the Sentry darts through the opening which automatically closes behind him. Within seconds, he is on the scene... In a brilliant flash enormous light that could probably be seen briefly from orbit, the Sentry appears standing in the evacuated space between the four agents and the triplets, huge cape billowing freely behind him. The light subsides, and soon more than his outline can be seen. He stands there at his fully erect height, his eyes glowing a vibrant gold color. This gives the agents pause, but they do not seem to be paused long, drawing silenced weapons and pointing them at the blonde-haired hero. But in the seconds it took them to draw weapons and orient them towards him, there is another blinding strobe of light, along with an audible -WHOOSH-, like a strong gust of wind upon your ear.... And the Sentry doesn't appear to have moved at all, but the strange looks on the faces of the agents betray everything... as well as the fact that their weapons have all almost completely melted in their hands, forcing them to drop the superheated weapons instantaneously and make abrupt cries of pain. It's been a rather pleasant day for the Asgardians. Hand in hand, the pair walk down the streets. Yes, they are in their armor. Because Thor's used to or not caring of the stares that may come with the ren faire couple out and about on the Manhattan sidewalks. When the screams go out, Thor's head lifts. When the WHOOSH is heard, the Thunderer slides his hand from Sif's and when the cries of pain ring out, Midgard's Protector launches himself from the ground, Mjolnir in hand, straight for Sentry. Because smashing things with his hammer almost always works. "Make thy fight with me, strange being," Thor taunts, seeking to draw Sentry's attention from the umans to himself. "For these mortal art no match for thee!" His words, heard by all, is heard in whatever the native, most comfortable language, of the listener, voice booming with thunderous power. There wasn't much that could both Sif today. She's had a wonderful day so far. Those looks? Not even noticed. Or perhaps just ignored. Who knows which. The Goddess is rather relaxed, all things considered. When the screams start though, Sif immedately loosens her grip of Thor's hand as he pulls away and nods. She'll be right behind him. In the blink of an eye, Sif appears in the center of the commotion, eyes scanning the area and assessing the situation as she tries to figure out what triggered the mess and how to end it quickly before anyone is hurt. As suddenly as they panicked, the girls freeze, still wrapped in their illusion that hides them from most mortal--or at least close to mortal--eyes. They step back against a building and watch, clinging to each other. Even in the chaos, curiosity overwhelms them--Sentry, whatever it is, must be understood. |"What is it?"| |"Useful."| |"Broken."| There's a brief struggle of wills. |"Leave it."| |"No, we want it."| |"We could help it."| For the moment, they hold their ground and watch. Even though his eyes glow a brilliant gold, one would not have difficulty seeing conflicted emotions upon the stranger's face. The agents cradle their hands and arms to their bodies, curling up on the ground. He looks up to take note of these newcomers, clad in armor, not like the 4 whom he had just dispatched. They weren't even mentioned by CLOC. He studies them closely. "Fighting me would not be a good idea, outsider! Not for you, or the entire city of New York." His troubled emotions do not take away from a stern visage that bores straight into Thor and Sif. "Yes, I can tell you are not from this world! That much is obvious." He studies the hammer intently for a moment, and then casts his gaze over to the girls. Whether or not he could see them, or even hear them, is unknown as he swiftly turns his head back to Thor. "Do not make me use my powers! It will unleash a terrible thing upon the world. Something you cannot comprehend!" "Bringing this fight to Midgard was not the wise idea, stranger," Thor replies to Sentry, blue eyes turning electric as the hammer in his hand crackles to life. This relic he points at Sentry. "There is no quarrel between us if thou would leave, and leave now; for if thou seeks to unleash a terrible thing upon my Midgard, thou would find me a terrible enemy indeed," states the Prince, hovering in the air before Sentry, over the heads of the mortals. His cape flutters behind him, his helmet gleaming in the sunlight. The girls scan both of the heroes facing off and easily decide whose side they're on--the really interesting one. Thor? Sadly, not smart enough. His overwhelming sense of righteousness and this 'protect Midgard' intention he radiates puts them on edge. After all, they were created to protect humanity... for some value of human that excluded people like them. Authority is never to be trusted. Also, he didn't disarm the agents. Speaking of the agents... |"Remove their memories of this moment,"| the gestalt demands of itself. |"Remove all their intent to do harm."| |"Make them innocent again."| They focus on the agents' minds--these were sent to find Laura, who has no telepathic power, so they carry no defense, no training. With great care, they share their sense of horror at the Weapon programs and a deep desire to go forth and do no more harm to any innocent, especially those targeted by the programs. It's not all terrible--they take away the pain of the injuries and lend the men enough will to struggle to their feet and creep away. The Golden Guardian shakes his head, long blonde hair swaying this way and that. "No! You don't get it! I came to help! I do not seek to harm anyone!" He looks to the molten weapons and he slowly starts to ascend, cape billowing slightly behind him as his eyes glow even brighter. "I may have already done too much..." In what seems like an instant, the Sentry is merely inches away from Thor. "You don't get it! I have to be careful. He is locked in the vault but... but...." His eyes avert from Thor and he looks needlessly towards the ground. ".... he could get out! Anything I do he will match a thousandfold. For one life I save he would take hundreds." His gaze is intensified and he looks back at Thor. "And YOU would have me unleash that upon Earth! The billions that would be.... NO!" He slowly starts to levitate away. "I must take my leave. You'll not get your fight from me, outsider." Thor's head tilts as the man is suddenly in his face. The fervor in the man's voice, that worry and concern. Thor's eyes unfocus for a moment, sensing... there is no harm to Midgard. As Sentry begins to levitate away, Thor floats up to follow. His left hand reaches out, hoping to clasp the man's elbow. In his right hand, Mjolnir lowers. "Peace, friend. My apologies that I mistook thee and thine intents. I would have no such dangers released upon Midgard. If thou requires assistance, thou hath only summon me, Thor the Odinson, and I shall answer thee," says the Asgardian. On the ground, Sif watches the exchange between the two men who float above them. She knows Thor and from his body language, she knows the other isn't a threat. What, then, caused the panic that drew them both to this part of town? And who harmed those that were hurt? Whatever's going on isn't sitting well with Sif and it's easy to read in body language as she turns her attention on scanning the area around her again. The girls watch the exchange with caution, now that their enemies are creeping away. |"We will have to go carefully with that one if we want it for ourselves,"| they muse as Sentry retreats. |"And we would know what he fears."| |"In time."| They are patient, if nothing else, able to build plans over years... and that was when they were only children. |"And the other?"| |"Strong but too simple."| |"We require flexibility of mind."| The blonde-haired hero does not turn, even as Thor grabs for him. With the massive blue cape trailing behind him, he slowly begins to build speed as he ascends. An aftertrace of gold-hued light follows him. Slowly he comes to a stop, turning slowly in place to look upon the others below. "Thor... God of Thunder...." He speaks the words matter of factly, his gaze switching between him and Sif, even further below. ".... not from here." He turns his gaze upon the girls now, as if confirming the earlier notion that he knew they were there. Concern immediately plagues his face and he begins to radiate deeply with that golden glow. It grows, stretching from him in a sphere, the brightness intensifying as if a sun had broke orbit and aimed to collide with Earth... but immediately, the light is gone, and so is Sentry. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs